bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Storm Champion Mikael
Storm Champion Mikael Skill 'Storm Champion's Bastion (40% boost to max HP, Def, negates all status ailments, & ) 'Burst 'Impetus Claustra (10 combo on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, for 3 turns & ; Cost: 29 BC, DC: 20 BC) 'Brave Burst Incitus Fragor (12 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe ( ), 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & and for 3 turns; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 60 BC) Brave Burst Tempestatem Ludicium (14 combo massive on all foes, reduces all damage to 1 for 1 turn (2 turns for self) & and for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 28 BC) Skill Lord Commander's Umbrage ( , when Eremorn's Aegis is equipped & ) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary So, pulling Avani from the promotion was an easy task along with getting Mikael as my Giftbox unit. Life's so forgiving for me to not get Haile. Yes, you probably know which unit I'm choosing for Unit of Choice. That aside, we're talking about one of the most defensive units in the entire game. Thanks to Global powercreep, Mikael was made possible with all of the wonderful Def buffs he carries. What's more to explain here? Read more! Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Very high defense utility. That’s more the reason why there’s a 40% boost to both HP and Def to provide bulkiness to the squad. There are more things to further support this. This includes the negation of status ailments, which is also very useful when tackling content that is status heavy as long as there aren’t any Leader Skill blocks. To add on, there’s decent BB gauge momentum driven with the BB gauge recovery on hit, which is a buff that is always welcomed no matter what. While not used much, Mikael also provides extra mitigation when guarding. This can be really handy when preparing or stalling turns before a certain HP threshold of a boss. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Mikael's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Mikael’s high Atk and damage modifier. Mikael provides the super useful 50% mitigation buff, which is something that every squad should have now. To add onto survivability and potentially his Leader Skill as well, the guarding mitigation also becomes boosted. Considering this also stacks with Mikael’s mitigation buff, that’s a lot of damage that’s being reduced. To spice things up even further, Mikael also provides the 4 BC regen buff when guarding, which is quite nice. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Mikael's SBB damage modifier is based off of how much HP is remaining. This will deal high damage thanks to Mikaeli’s high Atk and damage modifier. Like his BB, Mikael provides the 50% mitigation buff, which isn’t anything new discussed here. Furthermore, Mikael provides an amazing 150% Def buff, which is essential to carry when tackling hard content such as Trial EX6, Ark GGC, etc. To further boost the tankiness of units, Mikael also provides a Def conversion buff that boosts Def relative to 60% of units’ Atk, which is one of the best conversions in the game. Simply taking units that buff Atk stats, such as Paris, Nadore, and Ultor, will make this conversion buff even more effective. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Mikael's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Mikael’s high Atk and damage modifier. Just like his SBB, Mikael provides mitigation and Def buffs. However, with this UBB, Mikael provides 100% mitigation for 1 turn for the squad and 2 turns for himself. It’s quite unfortunate for the UBB mitigation to only last one turn and it may not be seen too often unless timed correctly against enemy HP thresholds. However, in contrast, with Mikael’s bulky buffs, Mikael provides an amazing 250% Def buff, which stacks with his Def conversion buff. Also, Mikael provides an amazing 250% Atk buff, which couples with his Def conversion buff. Thanks to the wonderful buff timings these are brought out, the squad will take very little damage as long as these buffs are active. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 To compensate for the immense BC cost Mikael has on his BB/SBB, Mikael carries an innate 20% BB fill rate along with a 2-3 BC damage recovery boost when equipped with Eremorn's Aegis. It’s also worth using the sphere as it gives a nice 5 BC regen to help Mikael become more efficient with his mitigation buffs. Mikael also gets the 125% elemental damage boost, which only works on Water enemies and nothing else. Rather selective, but significant when used. Arena Score: 7/10 Mikael has a 40 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the highest Drop Checks to use in the game. His AI is also very good as he has a 60% chance of using his BB when any of the enemy units’ HP is above 50%. Though, the Leader Skill is in the suffering category in terms of damage. There’s no damage utility to nail the first turn and the guarding mitigation is useless. The only real use for the other boosts is for tanking hits and even then, your units probably won’t survive a wave of BB. Though, in contrast, this can come in super handy in Colosseum when using a defensive squad mainly to generate some BB gauge momentum. Stats Score: 9/10 Very high HP and Def. Atk is quite decent, but Rec is just above average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Mikael is... Anima = Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10. For most of the hard content out there, Mikael fixes the problems of any holes in survivability that the squad may be missing. Mikael provides the highest Def buff in the game along with literally one of the best Def conversion buffs in the game. As long as his buffs are active, it will knock off a huge portion of damage that would otherwise deem fatal. Good examples of content include Trial EX6 and Ark GGC, both of which have high amounts of RNG-dependent mechanics and high amounts of damage. Using Mikael to your squad’s advantage will be an absolute blessing to help tank damage a lot easier. Sphere Recommendations *Eremorn's Aegis & Sacred Crystal *Eremorn's Aegis & Star of Hope *Eremorn's Aegis & Alzeon Pearl *Eremorn's Aegis & Silver Knight's Crest *Phantom Gizmo & Impiety Orb *Phantom Gizmo & Sacred Crystal Conclusion Total Score: 9.3/10 One of the best mitigators in the game still shines at his best! Which of the Eneroth units do you like the most? Korzan! Haile! Avani! Mikael! Allanon! Nyami! Comment below on what you think of Mikael! How do you use him in your squads? Is he a huge lifesaver? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Monster Hunter Avani *Mad Heretic Gazia *Boreal Tempest Haile *Angelic Champion Nadore Category:Blog posts